This project is a continuation of a long range research program concerned with the effects of drugs and electrical stimulation of the brain on memory storage processes. The major objective is to obtain findings which will contribute to an understanding of the neurobiological processes underlying memory storage. The basic assumption underlying the research is that the processes involved in memory storage are initially labile and susceptible to modification- either enhancement or disruption-for a period of time following an experience. The findings of previous research suggest that memory storage may be affected by arousal and associated changes in catecholamine levels. To investigate this possibility, one series of experiments will investigate the effects, on memory storage, of drugs which affect catecholamine biosynthesis, storage, metabolism and reuptake. The goal of these experiments is to discover whether alterations in dopamine and norepinephrine synthesis and levels affect memory storage. Another series of experiments will investigate the effects, on memory storage, of direct electrical and drug stimulation of specific subcortical brain region. The aim of these experiments is to find regions of the brain which are effective sites for producing retrograde amnesia.